Le premier prix
by Haloa
Summary: Spock, 12 ans, aidé de son nouveau professeur, doit participer à un concours de sciences...
1. Chapter 1

**Le premier prix**

oooOOOooo

« _Réponse correcte. Session d'algèbre terminée._ » Annonça la voix monocorde de l'ordinateur tandis que la lumière diminuait progressivement à l'intérieur du module technique d'enseignement de Spock.

Ceci annonçait la fin des cours. Spock, 12 ans, pouvait rentrer chez lui.

Mais contrairement au semestre précédent, Spock n'était pas pressé de quitter l'établissement. En effet, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, à commencer par son professeur principal.

Dans la société vulcaine, chaque naissance était un évènement à la fois désiré, attendu et fêté. C'était aussi vrai pour Spock, qui dès la confirmation de la grossesse de T'Larhi, s'était réjoui de la voir bientôt partir en congé maternité !

Trois mois plus tôt, T'Larhi, dont le ventre s'était arrondi au fil des mois, avait enfin cédé sa place à son remplaçant, un vulcain quinquagénaire du nom de Savalon.

Au contraire de T'Larhi, ce dernier n'avait aucun préjugé envers Spock et sa nature hybride.

Dès le premier jour, il avait mis fin à une salve d'insultes xénophobes lancée par un groupe d'élèves à l'attention de Spock. La réponse immédiate de Savalon fut de donner à ces jeunes gens une quantité colossale de devoirs supplémentaires, ne leur laissant plus aucun temps libre pour ennuyer Spock.

Dès lors, passer sa journée à l'école n'était plus un calvaire pour lui. Ses notes, déjà très bonnes, atteignaient les sommets de l'excellence. Son comportement en classe et en dehors s'était amélioré, aux dires de ses autres professeurs. Cela allait de soi, puisque les accès de colère de Spock étaient souvent la réponse à ces insultes répétées.

Son carnet de correspondances témoignait de ce grand changement. Spock, avec ses 1395 points, s'était hissé au rang de premier de sa classe, c'est-à-dire : de sa génération !

Autre point positif au départ de T'Larhi, cet enseignant, également féru de Sciences, avait inscrit sa classe à un concours national de Robotique.

Chaque élève devait concevoir un projet associant ces trois domaines : la physique, l'astronomie et la robotique. Ce projet devait ensuite se concrétiser sous la forme d'un prototype, lequel serait présenté au concours. L'élève réalisant le meilleur projet représenterait donc son école et la ville de Shi'Kahr au grand concours devant se dérouler au cœur du Sanctuaire de T'Jin*. Ce site extraordinaire, tant sur le plan spirituel qu'architectural, n'était ouvert au public qu'à de rares occasions. Ce temple se trouvait au nord de la ville de Raal, elle-même située près de la mer Varoth.

Et ce concours aurait lieu dans trois mois…

oooOOOooo

 _À suivre …_

 _*Le Sanctuaire de T'Jin sort tout droit de mon imagination, inutile de le chercher sur une carte de Vulcain…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Le premier prix**

 **Chapitre 2**

Amanda regardait Spock avec amusement. Jamais elle n'avait vu son fils finir son assiette aussi vite, et pourtant le gratin de brocolis était loin d'être son plat terrien préféré !

Assis en bout de table, Sarek ne put retenir un commentaire ironique.

« Spock, quel record de vitesse essaies-tu de battre ce soir ?» Lui demanda-t-il, un sourcil légèrement relevé.

Spock faisait passer sa dernière bouchée en avalant d'un seul trait un grand verre d'eau.

« Aucun, Père. Mais j'ai encore quelques modifications à apporter à mon prototype ! Il ne me reste plus qu'un mois avant le concours ! » Répondit-il avec sérieux.

« Et quel type de modifications veux-tu y apporter ? Est-ce encore un problème lié au système de propulsion ? » Demanda Sarek.

« Non, j'ai déjà réglé ce problème. J'aimerai maintenant ajouter un programme d'auto-maintenance ainsi qu'une batterie solaire pour lui donner une plus grande autonomie ! »

« Très bien. Tu peux sortir de table mais ne te couches pas trop tard ! Un mois c'est encore long, Spock… » Dit Amanda avant de soupirer.

« Ta mère a raison. Il te reste encore du temps avant de rendre ton projet même si j'approuve ces dernières améliorations. Il me semble qu'elles vont également satisfaire ton professeur…»

oooOOOooo

Depuis deux mois, les relations entre Spock et son père étaient au beau fixe. Spock ne faisait plus l'objet de quolibets de la part de ses camarades. L'attitude xénophobe de T'Larhi devait être le facteur déclenchant toute cette haine, se disait Sarek, satisfait du bon comportement de son fils, jugé exemplaire par ses professeurs. En effet, aucune réaction émotionnelle excessive ni aucune bagarre avec et autour de Spock ne lui avait été rapportée.

Le second point positif était ce concours de robotique. Spock n'oubliait pas que son premier professeur en langage informatique était son père ! Ce projet les avait donc rapprochés.

Dès la fin de la première semaine de cours avec Savalon, Spock était allé voir Sarek dans son bureau pour lui présenter ses idées et lui demander conseil. Sarek en avait été agréablement surpris.

En plus d'être ingénieux et d'avoir une application concrète, le projet de Spock était très abouti. Spock avait visiblement bien travaillé à son projet avant d'aller le voir.

La majorité des élèves avait opté pour un robot agissant depuis le sol d'une planète. Spock, lui, était le seul à proposer un projet de robot travaillant en orbite et donc depuis l'espace. Ce projet de satellite était très ambitieux et avait tout de suite plu à Savalon. Si Spock menait à bien son projet, si son satellite était véritablement fonctionnel, alors son projet avait de grande chance d'être choisi pour représenter son école au concours national de robotique !

oooOOOooo

Si Sarek était satisfait du travail colossal fourni par Spock, sa mère se montrait plus réservée.

« Sarek, cela ne me plait pas trop que Spock travaille aussi dur et aussi tard. Il passe tout son temps libre sur ce projet. J'aimerai qu'il fasse au moins une pause en rentrant de l'école et pendant les repas !»

« Regrettez-vous le temps où il fuyait dans le désert pour contrôler sa frustration face aux attaques verbales de ses camarades de classe ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'épuise à _gagner un concours_ dont le premier prix est le droit de participer à _un autre concours_ ! Je n'aime pas ce genre de compétition. »

« Spock a un esprit scientifique, je le crains… » Répliqua Sarek sur un ton semi amusé. « Cette compétition se terminera dans un mois…après quoi Spock trouvera un autre projet sur lequel passer tout son temps…» Termina Sarek, loin de rassurer sa femme.

oooOOOooo

 _À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Le premier prix**

 **Chapitre 3**

« Je n'arrive pas à tenir en place, il faut que je m'occupe. Peut-être devrais-je lui faire son gâteau préféré ?…oui mais … si son projet n'a pas été retenu il n'aura rien à célébrer !» Amanda exprimait ses doutes à voix haute, faisant les cent pas devant le bureau de son époux. Debout à la fenêtre, ce dernier demeurait immobile, le visage impassible. Néanmoins, son regard perçant ne quittait pas le petit portail blanc conduisant à l'entrée de leur grande demeure, côté jardin. La fin de l'après-midi approchait et Spock n'était toujours pas rentré de l'école. _Etait-ce bon signe ?_ Lui avait demandé Amanda quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Amanda, stresser est inutile. A cette heure, ce qui devait arriver s'est déjà produit. »

« Vous avez toujours les mots qu'il faut pour me rassurer, mon époux… » Soupira Amanda.

oooOOOooo

La classe de Spock comptait 38 élèves. Cela faisait donc 38 projets à présenter lors de cette journée dite de demi-finale. Cependant, seuls les projets « sur plan » seraient étudiés aujourd'hui. Par conséquent, les prototypes restant en compétition pouvaient encore être travaillés et améliorés jusqu'à l'épreuve finale du concours.

À l'issue de cette journée, Savalon et cinq de ses collègues enseignant les matières dites scientifiques ne retiendraient que les douze meilleures candidatures.

La finale se déroulerait dans trois semaines. Tous les parents d'élèves y seraient conviés. Chacun des douze finalistes dévoilerait alors son prototype et ferait la démonstration de son efficacité devant l'ensemble des parents d'élèves et les sept membres du jury.

Savalon, l'instigateur du concours, ses cinq collègues et enfin le directeur lui-même auraient la délicate tâche d'élire le projet qui allait représenter l'école au Concours National de Robotique.

oooOOOooo

« Félicitations, Spock ! Ton projet de satellite a finalement été retenu. Mais comment comptes-tu faire la démonstration qu'il fonctionne ? L'enverras-tu en orbite grâce à l'un des vaisseaux de ton père ? » Demanda un jeune garçon s'appelant Serin. Celui-ci, entouré de deux de ses acolytes, suivait Spock depuis sa sortie de l'école.

«C'est très simple, Serin. A l'instar des drones, il volera. Je l'ai programmé pour qu'il suive une trajectoire elliptique autour d'un objet céleste, à savoir une pierre de lave, les deux évoluant à l'intérieur d'un champ de confinement recréant le vide spatial.» Expliqua Spock sans se retourner et en accélérant le pas. Spock se doutait bien que les hostilités reprendraient dès la fin de cette journée. Tant que cette compétition les occupait tous, Spock était tranquille. A présent que Serin et ses alliés avaient quitté la compétition, les insultes et les sous-entendus reprenaient. La fin de la trêve avait sonné.

« Ton projet est très ambitieux pour un demi-vulcain. Il demande aussi beaucoup de matériel. Heureusement, ta famille est riche et ton père a pu te procurer du matériel qu'aucun de nous n'aurait eu. » Dit Sarel, un autre garçon mesurant une tête de plus que Spock.

« C'est faux. Les matériaux utilisés proviennent tous de l'usine de recyclage située aux abords de la ville. Pièces de métal, matériel électronique, cristaux d'énergie. Nous y avons tous eu accès. »

« Ah oui ! Et la pierre ? Où l'as-tu prise ? » Demanda le dernier de ses harceleurs, un garçon passablement idiot, au point que Spock se demandait depuis toujours comment il avait fait pour évoluer au-delà du niveau de la maternelle.

Cette fois, Spock s'arrêta. Il était de toute manière presque arrivé chez lui. Il se retourna, poussa un long soupir avant de répondre : « Par terre. Nous vivons dans une région volcanique, l'aurais-tu oublié ? On trouve ces pierres dans le désert et dans n'importe quel jardin, y compris le tien ! »

« Inutile de faire ton malin, Terrien ! » Lui répondit Serin. « Tu fais peut-être parti des 12 finalistes mais mon père dit que tu ne gagneras jamais le premier prix ! Jamais le Directeur ne choisira un hybride pour représenter notre école ! » Lança-t-il avant de prendre la fuite avec ses deux camarades. Sarek venait en effet d'apparaître, ouvrant le portail du jardin.

Spock resta un long moment sans bouger, dubitatif, ignorant la présence de son père. Que voulait dire Serin ? En quoi sa nature hybride l'empêcherait-elle de gagner ? Ce n'était pas lui qui était jugé, mais son projet ! _N'est-ce pas ?_

oooOOOooo

 _À suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Le premier prix**

 **Chapitre 4**

Une violente tempête de sable balayait la ville de Shi'Kahr. _C'est la seconde en moins d'un mois_ , songea Sarek qui maintenait le cap avec virtuosité, se fiant davantage aux indications du tableau de bord qu'à sa vision. Ce dernier pilotait le jet familial avec à son bord son épouse, son fils et sa précieuse cargaison. L'école de Spock, sculptée à flanc de montagne, apparaissait à l'horizon.

Assis à ses côtés, le visage neutre, Spock contrôlait son immense stress.

Ce stress n'était pas dû aux mauvaises conditions météorologiques ni à la crainte que le jet dans lequel il se trouvait s'écrase sur la ville au-dessous de lui.

Le concours commençait dans deux heures. La complexité du projet de Spock nécessitait la mise en place d'un champ de gravité autour d'une planète virtuelle, représentée par sa pierre de lave. Celle-ci, bien que poreuse, pesait tout de même 4657g et était actuellement posée sur les genoux de sa mère. Cette dernière la couvait comme s'il s'agissait d'un diamant brut.

« Nous arriverons dans 4 minutes et 43 secondes. » Annonça Sarek. « Cette tempête devrait s'arrêter dans moins d'une heure. Les présentations devant se dérouler à l'extérieur ne devraient donc pas être retardées. »

« En effet. » Commenta simplement Spock, songeant aux robots de ces principaux concurrents.

oooOOOooo

Sur les onze projets en concurrence avec son satellite, deux seulement méritaient, selon lui, le titre de concurrent sérieux. Le premier était un robot mimant un serpent dans sa forme comme dans sa façon de se mouvoir. T'Len l'avait conçu pour se déplacer aussi bien sur un sol rocheux que dans le sable. Bourré de matériels électroniques et d'instruments de mesure, il pouvait ainsi explorer le sol d'une planète en donnant par exemple sa composition. Spock était très admiratif du travail de T'Len, l'une des rares filles de sa classe à avoir été sélectionnées.

Le second concurrent sérieux était un robot lui aussi terrestre et ressemblant à un scorpion des sables géant. Tout comme le serpent de T'Len, il se mouvait avec aisance dans le sable et sur terre. Second avantage : ses pinces préhensibles étaient capables de prélever des échantillons du sol pour des analyses ultérieures.

Ce projet était celui de V'Rin, un jeune garçon né sur l'une des Colonies Vulcaines du quadrant Delta et arrivé sur Vulcain l'année passée. D'abord considéré par les autres comme un étranger, Spock avait un temps espéré s'en faire un ami. Hélas, le fait d'être né hors planète ne faisait pas de lui un non-Vulcain et très vite, comme sous l'influence des nombreux élèves xénophobes de sa classe, V'Rin avait vu en Spock un bâtard, un Terrien à demi-Vulcain. Au mieux V'Rin l'ignorait, au pire il l'insultait. V'Rin était cependant un très bon élève, le troisième de sa classe derrière Spock et T'Len…

oooOOOooo

Spock branchait et démarrait son matériel informatique sous le regard vigilant de Sarek et d'Amanda. Comme eux, d'autres parents étaient arrivés, les bras chargés de caisses contenant le matériel de leurs enfants. Chaque élève occupait l'espace qui lui était réservé. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était immense et d'une hauteur de plafond impressionnante. Elle fut malgré cela vite remplie. Il était à présent difficile de s'y déplacer. Le sol était jonché de câbles reliant les onze ordinateurs au collecteur central, lequel allait réceptionner les données envoyées par les différents robots et le satellite de Spock.

Les sept enseignants et membres du jury étaient arrivés et parcouraient déjà la salle par petits groupes, allant d'un projet à un autre. Savalon et le directeur marchaient en direction de Spock, en portant une étrange caisse métallique.

Sa'Nahr, le Directeur, salua comme il se doit les parents de Spock. Si le Directeur ne montrait aucune émotion, Savalon montrait à l'égard d'Amanda une certaine gêne.

« Spock, dis-moi où je dois poser ta …planète. » Demanda Amanda, d'un air amusé. Mais avant même que Spock ne lui réponde, Sa'Nahr annonça :

« Spock, afin de tester l'efficacité de ton satellite, il serait logique que la pierre utilisée ne soit pas celle qui t'a déjà servi à le paramétrer. »

« Logique, en effet… » Dit Sarek. « Ainsi on ne pourra pas suspecter une tricherie de ta part… »

« Une tricherie ? » Répéta Amanda, choquée par les sous-entendus de son époux.

« Madame, Spock pourrait avoir préenregistré dans son ordinateur les données devant être collectées. L'expérience, pour être valide, doit être réalisée avec une roche inconnue du satellite et de l'ordinateur de votre fils. Cette demande est légitime et émane de l'ensemble des concurrents de votre fils. »

« Certes, » Répondit sèchement Amanda. « Mais les autres élèves n'ont-ils pas cet avantage que leurs projets doivent étudier le sol de Vulcain ? »

« Mon épouse, le but du satellite de Spock est de cartographier avec précision la surface d'une roche et d'en renvoyer une image en 3 dimensions au collecteur de données central, en plus d'en calculer la masse et la composition. Il est exact que ce test aura plus de valeur si la roche utilisée est inconnue. »

Amanda se contenta d'acquiescer avant d'aller reposer la pierre de lave qu'elle transportait _pour rien_ depuis deux heures…

Savalon et Sa'Nahr ouvrirent la caisse pour en sortir ensemble une lourde pierre oblongue d'environ 60 centimètres de diamètres. Sa surface était irrégulière et à l'instar de la Lune, satellite de la Terre, elle présentait de multiples aspérités et cratères…

Spock affichait un visage serein. Son satellite donnerait un rendu exact et en 3D de cette mini-lune sans le moindre problème tout en évoluant en orbite de celle-ci dans son champ de confinement.

« Pouvons-nous l'installer ? » Demanda Savalon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Spock actionna une commande depuis son ordinateur. La pierre et le satellite s'élevèrent dans les airs jusqu'à quinze mètres au-dessus du sol. La pierre était entourée d'un halo bleu dont l'espace s'étendit sur une dizaine de mètres, englobant le satellite de Spock. Le satellite ne mit que deux minutes et trente-sept secondes à se placer en orbite, après quelques rotations et trajectoires hasardeuses. A présent, la petite Lune et son satellite étaient parfaitement synchronisés, à l'intérieur d'une sphère géante recréant les conditions de l'espace. A la vue d'un tel spectacle, toutes les têtes se tournèrent. Certains adultes eux-mêmes avaient du mal à masquer leur admiration devant un tel travail.

Amanda se cramponnait fièrement au bras de son époux, sous la sphère flottant à présent au-dessus de leur tête. Spock quitta un instant son ordinateur pour les rejoindre. Il n'attendait aucun commentaire positif de la part de Sarek, cela eut été trop Humain. Cependant, il lut dans son regard une fierté à peine dissimulée.

Les compliments vinrent de Savalon.

« Spock. Le travail fourni pour créer cet environnement est à lui seul admirable. Il est très rare de voir un garçon aussi jeune que toi concevoir et réussir un tel projet. J'ai hâte de voir ton satellite en action. Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il avant de reconstituer la cartographie globale de ta …planète ? » Demanda Savalon, reprenant les mots de sa mère.

« Il lui faudra effectuer 702 rotations. A raison de 6 rotations par minute, il faudra attendre 1 heure et 57 minutes. Mais nous pouvons suivre sa progression sur mon écran d'ordinateur, lequel reçoit les données en temps réel. » Répondit Spock. Il se tenait droit, les mains jointes dans le dos. Une posture souvent adoptée par Sarek. Amanda sourit devant ce mimétisme qu'elle avait déjà remarqué par le passé.

« Excellent. » Ajouta Sa'Nahr qui avait suivi Savalon jusqu'à l'écran. Sarek les avait également suivi, visiblement intéressé d'entendre les réponses de Spock aux nombreuses questions de Savalon et du directeur.

Amanda était quant à elle demeurée sous la sphère. Loin de comprendre le langage scientifique et quelque peu soporifique utilisé par son fils, elle préféra rester admirer la beauté de la sphère et ce qui s'y passait à l'intérieur.

oooOOOooo

 _À suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Le premier prix**

 **Chapitre 5**

Sur les onze concurrents de Spock, seuls sept allèrent jusqu'au bout de leur démonstration.

En effet, deux des robots en compétition ne passèrent pas l'étape la plus élémentaire, celle du démarrage. Ainsi donc, au grand dam de leurs concepteurs et ce malgré plusieurs vérifications au niveau des câbles d'alimentation, aucun des deux robots ne daigna se mettre en route… Le Directeur de l'école n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'annoncer aux deux jeunes inventeurs leur éviction du concours.

Comme les nombreux adultes présents dans l'assemblée, Spock constata que ses camarades avaient bien du mal à maîtriser pour l'un sa rage et pour l'autre sa déception.

Un troisième robot, quant à lui, prit feu au bout de deux minutes et quarante-sept secondes. L'un des professeurs donna comme explication une probable surchauffe de la batterie à l'origine d'un court-circuit interne au panneau de contrôle tandis que l'un de ses collègues saisissait avec calme et dextérité un extincteur. Ce dernier mit fin à l'incendie et au rêve de gloire d'un autre camarade de Spock.

Le dernier robot à n'avoir pu terminer sa mission fut, à la grande surprise de Spock, le robot-serpent de T'Len, pourtant prometteur. Le serpent se mouvait pourtant dans le sable avec autant d'agilité qu'une anguille dans l'eau. Hélas, au bout de vingt minutes, un simple grain de sable rentré par on-ne-sait-où, le grain de sable de trop, enrailla tout le mécanisme, bloquant les mouvements du robot. Ce dernier était à présent incapable de se mouvoir autrement qu'en décrivant un cercle sur le sol désertique de Vulcain. T'Len, le menton relevé et les mains jointes dans son dos, resta stoïque à l'annonce du verdict : elle ne serait pas la grande gagnante du concours.

L'après-midi s'acheva par une collation offerte aux élèves et aux parents tandis que les sept membres du jury se retiraient dans une salle de classe pour délibérer.

Spock, aidé de son père, finissait de ranger son matériel informatique quand sa mère s'approcha de lui, un plateau entre ses mains. Trois verres de jus de fruit et autant de parts de gâteau le garnissaient.

« Spock, Sarek, faîtes une pause. » Leur ordonna Amanda.

Tous deux obéirent, appréciant la boisson glacée qui leur était offerte en cette chaude fin de journée.

« Alors Sarek, êtes-vous fier du travail fourni par votre fils ? » Demanda soudain Amanda, les yeux encore éblouis d'avoir vu le satellite de Spock tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête dans sa sphère bleutée.

Sarek dévisagea un bref instant son fils, avant de répondre d'une voix neutre : « Amanda, la fierté est une émotion humaine. »

Cependant, lisant la déception sur le visage d'Amanda, il ajouta aussitôt avec un peu plus de douceur dans sa voix : « Je suis satisfait que Spock ait mené à bien son projet, en utilisant ses nombreuses connaissances en matière d'astrophysique et de mathématiques. Ce faisant, il a prouvé à tous qu'il possédait un don indéniable pour les sciences et qu'il aura, dans un futur proche, sa place à l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain. »

Spock ne put se retenir de bomber le torse à l'écoute de ce compliment déguisé. Amanda, quant à elle, se contenta d'un bref soupir en guise de réponse.

C'est alors que Spock ressentit une légère tape sur l'épaule. Il se retourna. T'Len lui faisait face.

« Je t'adresse mes plus sincères félicitations, Spock. Ton projet est de loin le meilleur présenté aujourd'hui. Il serait illogique d'attribuer le premier prix à quelqu'un d'autre. » Dit T'Len, d'une voix monocorde mais si douce aux oreilles de Spock.

Spock hocha la tête, sentant une chaleur l'envahir. Il remercia sa jeune camarade, laquelle fut bientôt rejointe par ses parents. Ceux-ci saluèrent à leur tour Spock et ses parents, avant d'entamer la conversation. Celle-ci tourna principalement autour des résultats du concours. Sarek et le père de T'Len donnèrent tour à tour leur pronostic, chacun plaçant Spock à la première place.

Amanda ne disait rien. Elle continuait de dévisager Spock et ses oreilles aux pointes vertes émeraude, les yeux fixant la gracieuse T'Len. Quel adorable couple, songea-t-elle, avant de se rappeler que Spock avait déjà une fiancée en la personne de T'Pring. Amanda soupira une nouvelle fois avant d'aller se resservir un verre.

oOOOo

Au même instant, dans une salle du dernier étage de l'établissement…

Réunis autour d'une immense table de granit rectangulaire, chaque professeur regardait les hologrammes des robots ayant été sélectionnés. Tour à tour, les hologrammes disparaissaient au gré des choix et notations du jury, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que deux en compétition. Sans surprise, il s'agissait du satellite de Spock face au robot-scorpion de V'Rin.

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il faille annoncer dès aujourd'hui le nom du gagnant à notre concours… » Annonça soudain Sa'Nahr, le Directeur de l'école. Ce dernier avait un visage fermé et semblait mal à l'aise.

« Je ne comprends pas. Nous sommes pourtant tous d'accord. Le projet de Spock remporte la majorité des suffrages, à cinq votes contre deux en faveur du projet de V'Rin. » Déclara Savalon sans masquer sa surprise.

En vérité, les délibérations avaient été brèves. Ses collègues et lui ayant vite vu dans le satellite de Spock la chance de remporter le concours National des Sciences.

« Le projet de Spock marque par son originalité et la très grande qualité de sa réalisation. » Commenta à son tour l'un des professeurs, doyen de cette école et peut-être même de tout Shi'Kahr. Ayant vu défiler plusieurs générations dans sa salle de classe, certaines plus douées que d'autres, ses remarques avaient énormément compté et influencé lors des délibérations. « Ce travail reste exceptionnel pour un élève de son âge. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Sans compter les aspects esthétique et visuel de sa démonstration. Celle-ci a attiré le plus grand nombre de spectateurs. » Déclara un plus jeune professeur.

« Sa'Nahr… Il me semble vous avoir vu plus loquace cet après-midi, devant Spock et ses parents. Vous étiez le plus prompte à le complimenter. Pourquoi cette retenue lors de ces délibérations ? Pourquoi voter pour le projet de V'Rin alors que vous lui avez manifesté peu d'intérêt lors de sa démonstration ?» Demanda Savalon.

Sa'Nahr se redressa et s'éloigna un moment de la table. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, semblant hésiter sur les mots à utiliser.

« Comme vous l'avez constaté, ce concours a attiré un grand nombre de spectateurs, certains extérieurs à notre école. Il se trouve que l'un d'eux est un Prêtre du Sanctuaire de T'Jin. Il n'a aucun intérêt pour la Robotique et les sciences en général … Il n'est venu que pour enquêter sur les potentiels candidats au concours National. Ce Prêtre s'est étonné de la présence d'une humaine parmi nous. L'un des parents lui a alors révélé qu'elle était la mère de Spock. Aussitôt, le Prêtre a tourné les talons et a cherché à me rencontrer…Il m'a annoncé que l'accès au Sanctuaire de T'Jin est interdit aux étrangers …dit autrement il est strictement réservé aux Vulcains… »

« Mais Spock n'est pas un étranger, c'est un Vulcain ! » Dit Savalon.

« Un demi-Vulcain ! » Corrigea le seul professeur à ne pas avoir voté pour le projet de Spock.

« C'est regrettable mais c'est ainsi. La nature hybride de Spock l'empêchera d'entrer dans le Sanctuaire de toute façon. Il serait donc illogique de le choisir pour représenter notre école… » Déclara le Directeur.

« Est-ce à dire que si le concours National s'était déroulé ailleurs que dans le prestigieux cadre du Sanctuaire de T'Jin, Spock aurait pu y participer ? » Venait de résumer le plus jeune professeur.

« Cela n'est pas acceptable. Je refuse de reléguer Spock à la seconde place quand il mérite de gagner le premier prix ! » S'écria Savalon, contrôlant sa rage.

« Je suis de l'avis de Savalon. » Ajouta le doyen. « D'autant que ce serait récompenser V'Rin qui pourtant mérite sa seconde place…Cela n'est pas logique ! »

 _A suivre …_


	6. Chapter 6

**Le premier prix**

 **Chapitre 6**

Les délibérations du jury s'achevèrent dans un silence lourd de sens. Pour Savalon, il était difficile d'admettre que la logique n'y avait pas eu sa place. V'Rin venait de remonter à la première place du classement en dépit du fait que son projet n'égalait pas celui de Spock. Savalon se devait d'accepter le choix de ses collègues mais demeurait amer, regrettant même d'avoir inscrit sa classe au concours National de Robotique. Dans un dernier élan avant que le Directeur ne sonne la fin de la réunion, Savalon prit la parole.

« Sa'Nahr, je me plie à votre décision finale. Cependant, nous nous devons d'être honnêtes avec Spock. Vous et moi devons lui parler en privé, avant que vous annonciez le nom du vainqueur. Spock doit savoir pourquoi il n'a pas gagné. »

Le Directeur ferma les yeux un bref instant, songeant immédiatement aux conséquences d'un tel entretien. Comment Spock allait-il réagir ? Crierait-il à l'injustice ? Qu'arriverait-il si par la suite Spock révélait la raison de son échec à son père, puissant diplomate et proche parent de T'Pau ? Et si l'information fuitait à tous les parents d'élèves ? Quelles seraient les conséquences sur la réputation de l'école et la sienne ? Sa'Nahr acquiesça, conscient qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'assumer sa décision.

Tour à tour, les professeurs quittèrent la salle pour retourner auprès des parents d'élèves. Le doyen avait été chargé d'une dernière mission. Il devait aller chercher Spock et le conduire dans le bureau du Directeur, sans que son absence paraisse suspecte aux yeux de ses parents.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva Spock aux côtés de T'Len. Cette dernière tenait son robot-serpent dans les bras, le tournant dans tous les sens.

« Son enveloppe était pourtant imperméable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le mécanisme s'est enraillé. » Disait la jeune Vulcaine, inspectant la queue de son serpent. « Sur plan, ce robot était parfait ! »

« Peut-être qu'un grain de sable s'est glissé à l'intérieur durant sa fabrication et qu'il n'a migré qu'aujourd'hui bloquant ses microprocesseurs et ses mouvements ? » Proposa Spock.

Le doyen élargit son champ de vision et aperçut enfin les parents de Spock. Ces derniers étaient en pleine conversation avec les parents de T'Len. Tout en restant à bonne distance, le vieux professeur signala sa présence à Spock et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Spock s'excusa poliment auprès de son amie et obéit après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Amanda et Sarek.

Sans un mot, le doyen le conduisit à travers les longs couloirs de l'école. Spock savait où cela le mènerait. Il avait emprunté ce même chemin de nombreuses fois par le passé. Même s'il était un très bon élève, Spock cumulait le nombre record de visites au Directeur. Comme à chaque fois, c'était de mauvais augure…En serait-il autrement aujourd'hui ? Songea-t-il. Est-il habituel de convoquer le gagnant d'un concours avant d'annoncer publiquement les résultats ? Il se força à le croire.

Le doyen ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Comme un rat pris au piège, le doyen referma la porte derrière lui. Spock se concentra un instant, forçant sa respiration et les battements de son cœur à ralentir.

Spock se posait mille questions à la seconde. Pourquoi le faire venir ici ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? S'était-il mal comporté ? Allaient-ils l'accuser d'avoir triché ? Le visage de Savalon ne lui avait jamais paru si fermé et celui du Directeur, demeurait si impénétrable…

A l'invitation de Savalon, Spock s'assit sur la chaise devant le bureau.

oOOOo


	7. Chapter 7

**Le premier prix**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **« As-tu compris ? »**

 **L'unique réaction de Spock à cette question avait été de hocher la tête, très lentement, tandis qu'il fixait ses mains tremblantes, posées sur ses genoux.**

 **Cela faisait maintenant près de 8 minutes que Savalon et Sa'Nahr avaient quitté la pièce, le laissant seul, les idées et les souvenirs entourés d'un épais brouillard. Spock avait bien du mal à maitriser ses émotions et à réaliser sa situation.**

 **Qu'avait-il entendu durant ce bref entretien ? Pour commencer, une série de compliments sur sa créativité liée sans doute à sa part d'Humanité…**

 _ **Les Humains sont connus pour leur imagination fertile à l'origine de nombreuses découvertes et inventions**_ **, avait souligné Savalon…**

 **Son ingéniosité, la qualité de son travail, la mise en pratique de ses connaissances avaient également été soulevé…Cette phrase en particulier l'avait marqué car elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de son père.**

 **Pour la suite, Spock doutait encore. Avait-il réellement entendu tout cela ?**

 **Cette part d'Humanité, d'abord valorisée était maintenant à l'origine de son échec. « Spock, de par ton ascendance humaine, l'entrée au Sanctuaire de T'Jin te sera interdite. Comprends-tu ? Les règles d'admission y sont strictes. Si tu te présentes aux portes du Temple, tu devras décliner ton identité et ton ascendance…Le nom de ta mère ne laissera aucun doute aux Prêtres…Tu seras immédiatement refoulé. De fait, il serait illogique que l'on te choisisse pour représenter l'école. C'est donc ton camarade V'Rin qui sera déclaré vainqueur. Tu as fourni un excellent travail mais hélas, cela devra rester entre nous. Comprends-tu ? »**

 **Sa'Nahr n'obtenant aucune réponse de Spock, trop sidéré pour dire quoi que ce soit, reprit après quelques minutes de silence.**

 **« Tu comprendras aisément qu'il est préférable de taire cette information à tes parents. Ce serait pour eux une double peine. Imagines que l'on apprenne que l'héritier de Sarek, descendant direct de Surak, est interdit d'entrée au Sanctuaire de T'Jin…Ce serait pour lui une grande humiliation…Quant à ta mère, imagines-tu sa peine ? Imagines-tu sa culpabilité à t'avoir privé d'une telle récompense ? Spock, tu as le devoir de te taire pour protéger tes parents…Garderas-tu pour toi tout ce qui a été dit ici ? »**

 **Une nouvelle fois, Spock avait hoché la tête. Après une telle sentence, Spock avait décidé de garder le silence…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Le premier prix**

 **Chapitre 8**

Sa'Nahr et Savalon avaient rejoint leurs collègues sur l'estrade d'où seraient annoncés les résultats du concours. Tous les élèves et leurs parents s'étaient approchés, formant un cercle devant eux. Tous, à l'exception de Sarek et d'Amanda, cherchant séparément leur fils dans la foule.

« Où peut-il être ? » Demanda Amanda tout en se massant les tempes. Sarek venait de revenir près d'elle et posait maintenant un regard inquisiteur et inquiet sur elle.

« Amanda, qu'avez-vous ? » Demanda Sarek.

« Ce que j'ai ? Vous me demandez ce que j'ai ? Notre fils est introuvable et je perçois sa détresse par télépathie, bien qu'il fasse de nombreux efforts pour me le cacher et pour …s'extraire de ma tête ! Ne ressentez-vous donc rien ? »

Sarek fronça les sourcils, ce qui fut la seule réaction physique à la réalisation qui venait de faire jour dans sa tête. Sarek ne percevait plus le lien télépathique qu'il avait formé avec son fils durant sa petite enfance. Pourquoi ne s'en apercevait-il que maintenant ? Spock et lui n'avaient jamais été si proches que durant ces dernières semaines, et pourtant ce lien familial s'était bel et bien étiolé avec les années. _Un fait très regrettable au vue de l'usage que nous pourrions en faire aujourd'hui_ , songea Sarek.

« Venez-vous asseoir, ma femme. La chaleur et la fatigue n'arrangent rien à votre état. J'ai parlé à la jeune T'Len. Elle m'a dit que Spock avait suivi l'un des professeurs à l'intérieur de l'école. Il n'est pas nécessaire de nous inquiéter. »

Sitôt ces mots prononcés, Spock apparut dans le champ de vision de Sarek.

Sa pâleur était encore présente mais ses tremblements étaient eux, parfaitement maitrisés. Zigzaguant pour éviter tout contact physique avec un camarade ou un adulte, Spock fendait la foule pour rejoindre Amanda et Sarek. Ces derniers étaient assis à l'ombre, près d'une fontaine apportant un peu de fraîcheur à Amanda. A la vue de Spock, elle avait relevé la tête et souriait faiblement. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça lorsque Sa'Nahr, du haut de l'estrade, prononça le nom de V'Rin, vainqueur du concours organisé par l'école et de ce fait, choisi pour représenter l'école de Shi'Kahr au concours National. Amanda et Sarek se regardèrent un bref instant. Plusieurs murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule, tandis que de nombreux parents se tournaient vers Sarek et Amanda, la surprise et l'incompréhension se lisant sur leurs visages.

Spock avait stoppé net sa progression, tournant le dos à la foule, il ne pouvait voir les visages à la fois surpris, déçus et désolés de T'Len et de son père.

Lorsque V'Rin fut invité à monter sur l'estrade par Savalon, Spock ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et se remit en marche pour se cacher dans l'ombre de la fontaine.

Cela n'était pas dans les habitudes des Vulcains d'applaudir. Les Vulcains préférant manifester leur appréciation en s'inclinant légèrement, en ayant un regard appuyé ou en opinant de la tête. V'Rin fut lui, bien moins modéré. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et gravit les quelques marches, toisant ses camarades vaincus d'un air suffisant.

Amanda avait tendu la main en direction de Spock, lequel finit par se redresser et s'approcher, les mains jointes dans le dos.

« Spock, je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas gagné. Mais saches que je suis quand même fière de toi. » Déclara Amanda.

Spock ne dit rien. Son père le dévisageait, perplexe.

« Avais-tu connaissance du résultat ? Est-ce pour te le dire que l'un des professeurs t'a convoqué ? »

Spock hocha la tête avant de fixer V'Rin, se voyant remettre un parchemin des mains du Directeur. Spock serrait les poings, contrôlant difficilement la rage qui le rongeait de l'intérieur en repensant à la situation injuste dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Ta déception est compréhensible, mon fils. Cependant, comme toute émotion, elle doit être maîtrisée…tout comme l'animosité et la jalousie. Il faut savoir accepter la défaite et être, comme le disent les Humains, un bon perdant.» Ajouta Sarek, critiquant aussitôt l'attitude de Spock et traduisant mal son silence.

Car Spock, tenant sa promesse faite à Savalon et Sa'Nahr, avait décidé de garder le silence.

Ainsi, Spock se tut lorsque T'Len vint lui dire son incompréhension à le savoir arrivé second derrière V'Rin, mais le félicitant tout de même pour cette deuxième place. Il se tut lorsqu'elle lui dit au revoir et qu'elle le reverrait en classe, dès le lendemain.

Il se tut lorsque des adultes vinrent saluer du Ta'al, Sarek et Amanda, leur souhaitant « Paix et Longue Vie ».

Il se tut lorsque Savalon lui-même le salua.

Il se tut lorsque V'Rin, venu à sa rencontre, exhiba fièrement son parchemin et le pass prépayé pour prendre la navette, laquelle l'emmènerait à Raal dans un mois.

« Alors, Spock ? Tu ne me félicites pas ? » Lui avait demandé le jeune vulcain d'un sourire narquois.

Et là encore, les mâchoires scellées, Spock s'était tut.

Peu à peu, la cour de l'école se vida. Sarek et Amanda, suivis par leur fils, montèrent à bord du jet familial dont seuls les moteurs coupèrent le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

Sitôt rentré, Spock partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ce qui accentua l'inquiétude d'Amanda et la déception ressentie par Sarek, vis-à-vis de la façon dont son fils réagissait à la défaite.

« Cette attitude est inacceptable. » Lança-t-il soudain. Il s'apprêtait à suivre son fils lorsqu'Amanda le retint par le bras avant de l'implorer de laisser son fils tranquille, au moins pour ce soir.

« Sarek, je vous en pries. Laissez-le digérer sa défaite. »

Sarek soupira. Sa façon à lui de marquer son mécontentement face à l'usage d'expressions dépourvues de sens et de logique. Ce à quoi sa femme répondit en lui caressant la joue : « Oui je sais…le système digestif de Spock n'a rien à voir là-dedans… »

oOOOo

Une fois dans sa chambre, Spock alluma son ordinateur. Il ouvrit le fichier « Projet Satellite », prit une profonde inspiration et après une minute d'hésitation, cliqua sur l'icône « supprimer ».

Assis devant l'écran, Spock voyait défiler les programmes qu'il avait lui-même créés, les formules mathématiques et les textes durement écrits, s'effacer, ligne par ligne…jusqu'à ce que ses yeux fatigués se ferment et qu'il s'endorme à son bureau. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, tard dans la nuit, il fit face à un écran noir.

« Kroykah. C'est fini. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Le premier prix**

 **Chapitre 9**

Spock s'était levé très tôt et avait quitté la maison sans faire le moindre bruit. Il savait que son père était parti à l'Ambassade bien avant lui. Sarek avait en effet aménagé son emploi du temps de la veille afin de pouvoir assister à la compétition. Aujourd'hui, il resterait plus longtemps à l'Ambassade. Avec de la chance, Spock ne reverrait donc son père qu'à la nuit tombée.

Spock ne voulait pas paraître lâche ou encore mauvais perdant, comme l'avait accusé son père mais il préférait avoir un peu plus de temps pour se préparer à l'inévitable confrontation avec ses parents.

Il craignait plus que tout de « craquer », comme disent les Humains. Son secret lui semblait si lourd à porter. Comme le lui avait dit Sa'Nahr, apprendre que le propre fils de Sarek ne serait jamais autorisé à franchir les portes du Sanctuaire de T'Jin serait humiliant voir déshonorant pour toute sa famille, sans compter que la peine de sa mère serait immense.

Sa mère serait sans doute fâchée qu'il soit parti pour l'école sans avoir pris le temps de la saluer et surtout de prendre un petit-déjeuner mais l'avantage avec sa mère était qu'elle ne restait jamais fâchée très longtemps…

Arrivé aux portes de l'école, son estomac se serra et Spock regretta de n'avoir rien mangé depuis la veille. Il se rendit aussitôt aux sanitaires pour y boire une eau fraîche et désaltérante. C'est là que son cauchemar commença.

« Spock ! Je te trouve enfin. J'attends toujours des félicitations pour ma victoire d'hier ! Tu es parti si vite…comme si tu fuyais quelque chose. » Lui lança V'Rin, flanqué de ses deux inséparables amis et gardes du corps.

Spock s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche avant de se retourner et de leur faire face.

« Félicitations. » Lui dit Spock, sur le ton le plus neutre possible.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? Un seul mot ? Les Terriens sont pourtant connus pour faire de longs discours lorsqu'ils font l'éloge de quelqu'un…Après tout je le mérite ! Mon travail a été reconnu comme supérieur au tien par six de nos professeurs et le Directeur lui-même ! N'est-ce pas exact, Terrien !»

Ce mot était l'insulte de trop pour Spock. Il poussa V'Rin pour pouvoir sortir mais c'était sans compter sur ses deux camarades qui formaient un mur entre lui et la porte. Ce qui devait donc se produire arriva. Spock fut pris dans une bagarre mais à deux contre un, sa défaite était inévitable. L'un des camarades de V'Rin le tenait en effet par les bras tandis que l'autre lui assénait des coups de poings au visage, le tout sous le regard superviseur de V'Rin, les mains jointes dans le dos.

Très vite, un professeur entendant les cris d'encouragements d'autres élèves arriva et mit fin au supplice de Spock. Ce dernier avait l'arcade sourcilière gauche, le nez et la lèvre inférieure en sang.

Le petit groupe d'élèves qui s'était formé dans le couloir se dispersa aussi vite qu'un essaim d'abeilles. Le professeur ordonna aussitôt aux quatre jeunes gens de le suivre …Spock emprunta donc une nouvelle fois le long couloir menant au bureau du Directeur.

 _Deux fois en deux jours…Un nouveau record à paraître bientôt dans mon dossier scolaire_ …Songea Spock, tandis que des carillons résonnaient toujours dans sa tête.

oOOOo

Une heure plus tard, le couperet tombait. Spock était _renvoyé_.

Aucun témoin n'était venu plaider en sa faveur. Personne pour rapporter les propos insultants de V'Rin à l'égard de Spock.

Sa'Nahr n'avait rien pu reprocher à V'Rin, ses deux camarades s'étant désignés comme les seuls agresseurs de Spock. Certes, V'Rin n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour stopper la bagarre, mais de son point de vue, ce n'était pas son rôle. Ses amis n'avaient fait que maîtriser Spock, lequel était devenu soudainement violent et émotionnellement instable après leur rencontre _fortuite_ dans les toilettes. Sa'Nahr ne retint qu'une seule chose : Spock avait frappé le premier.

Face aux accusations de V'Rin et ses camarades, la parole de Spock n'avait aucun poids…et pour cause, Spock, décidé à ne pas rompre son mutisme, n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot pour sa défense.

 _Renvoyé._

Après un bref passage à l'infirmerie, Spock fut sommé de récupérer ses affaires et de rentrer chez lui. Bien entendu, la nouvelle et les causes de son renvoi seraient transmises à son père, à l'Ambassade, ainsi qu'à sa mère, à leur domicile.

oOOOo


	10. Chapter 10

**Le premier prix**

 **Chapitre 10**

Spock descendit de la navette à l'arrêt habituel. Comme toujours, il ferait le reste du chemin à pied. Son sac à dos chargé sur l'épaule, Spock repensa à la réaction de Sa'Nahr, qui avait été si prompt à le renvoyer.

Lorsque ce dernier les vit tous les quatre entrer dans son bureau, il ne prit même pas la peine d'appeler l'infirmière, preuve que le visage ensanglanté de Spock ne le préoccupait pas plus que ça. La première action du directeur fut de demander à V'Rin sa version des faits. Sa'Nahr ne questionna même pas la véracité de ses dires, prenant au pied de la lettre l'adage qu'un Vulcain ne savait pas mentir. L'interrogatoire de ses agresseurs fut également succinct. En effet, ils ne firent qu'opiner du chef lorsqu'il leur demanda de confirmer la version de V'Rin.

C'est à ce moment précis que Spock décida de garder le silence lorsque son tour de parler serait venu. De toute évidence, Sa'Nahr s'était déjà fait son opinion : Spock avait une nouvelle fois déclenché une bagarre, sans réel motif ni provocation. Il avait cédé à des émotions comme la colère et la jalousie et était donc seul responsable de son état. De fait, comme ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il provoquait physiquement ses camarades, Sa'Nahr n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de prononcer son renvoi.

Spock songea à ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

Devait-il rentrer directement chez lui ? En voyant son état, sa mère lui poserait mille questions auxquelles Spock refuserait de répondre. Elle allait hurler, puis pleurer. Elle nettoierait le sang séché de son visage et enfin elle le serrerait dans ses bras et le couvrirait de baisers… _typiquement la réaction d'une mère Humaine_ , songea-t-il en soupirant.

Alors, devait-il se rendre à l'Ambassade ? Son père ne mettra pas en doute les raisons évoquées par le Directeur pour justifier son renvoi. Tout en gardant un visage de marbre, son père lui dira combien il est une nouvelle fois déçu par son comportement, trop humain. Il lui ressortira son long sermon sur la nécessité pour les Vulcains de contrôler leurs émotions et lui redira que la meilleure voie à suivre est celle qu'a prise leur illustre ancêtre, Surak. Spock soupira une nouvelle fois, songeant aux mots exacts que prononcerait son père. Ce sermon, il le connaissait en effet par cœur…

 _La solution serait donc de partir dans le désert ou ailleurs pendant quelques temps, quelques jours peut-être ? Comme lors du Kahs-wan_ , songea Spock.

Ce dernier s'arrêta net pour regarder autour de lui. Sa maison se trouvait à 800m. Le désert de la Forge se trouvait au sud. Des montagnes se dressaient au nord. L'ambassade où travaillait son père se situait au sud-ouest. Spock repartit en direction du nord…

oOOOo

Après plusieurs semaines passées à travailler sur leurs robots dans les ateliers de l'école, la classe de Spock s'apprêtait à retourner aux cours théoriques.

Savalon ne prêta guère attention aux élèves ayant pris place dans les modules de formation. Il avait machinalement lancé le programme de mathématiques du jour : _les dérivés, somme des fonctions et constantes multiplicatives._ Comme toujours, le programme commençait par une série de questions afin d'évaluer les connaissances de l'élève. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait entendre les réponses de chaque élève mais son écran de contrôle affichait le pourcentage de bonnes réponses obtenues dans chaque module. L'un des modules retint vite son attention, affichant toujours 0% de bonne réponse …il se brancha sur celui-ci afin d'écouter parler l'étudiant mais n'entendit que les questions de l'ordinateur et pour cause : l'étudiant était absent.

Savalon quitta alors son poste pour observer les étudiants présents dans les modules. Très vite, il découvrit que l'absent était Spock.

Il laissa alors les élèves à leur programme pour interroger ses collègues.

« Spock ? Oui…Je l'ai croisé ce matin » Lui répondit l'un d'eux. « Il avait le visage amoché et se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. »

Savalon salua courtoisement son collègue avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie poursuivre ses investigations. C'est là qu'il apprit de l'infirmière que _le jeune hybride humano-vulcain nommé Spock_ avait été renvoyé après _s'être encore battu_ avec deux de ses camarades.

« Lui avez-vous parlé ? L'avez-vous interrogé sur ce qui s'était passé ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon rôle ! »Lui répondit froidement l'infirmière. « Mais celui de Sa'Nahr ! C'est lui qui m'a expliqué pour le garçon. Ce dernier n'a pas une seule fois ouvert la bouche pour s'exprimer. Il n'a également fourni aucune excuse envers ceux qu'il avait frappé ni un seul remerciement à mon égard…J'ai tout de même nettoyé ses plaies avant de le laisser rentrer chez lui ! Sa mère se chargera du reste. Je ne sais pas soigner ce genre d'individu.» Ajouta-t-elle avec mépris.

Savalon comprit vite que la jeune femme faisait partie de ce groupe repoussant Spock pour ses origines humaines.

Le mutisme de Spock réveilla cependant un douloureux souvenir, celui de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille…Enfin, pouvait-on parler de discussion ? Spock était resté raide sur sa chaise à l'écouter lui et Sa'Nahr…lui faisant ensuite promettre de garder le silence sur toute cette affaire. Spock aurait-il délibérément choisi d'aller jusqu'au mutisme !

Les pas de Savalon le ramenèrent tout droit au bureau du directeur. Il se devait de lui demander l'explication de son renvoi. Cela était-il réellement en rapport avec la bagarre s'étant produit ce matin ?

oOOOo

Depuis sa fenêtre, Amanda guettait l'arrivée de son fils. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que l'école avait appelé pour lui signifier son renvoi. Amanda était dans tous ses états. Elle qui avait tenté de contrôler ses émotions comme une véritable vulcaine laissa soudain sa peur l'envahir. Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas rentré ? Il ne fallait pourtant pas une heure pour faire le chemin entre la maison et l'école !

 _Une navette passe toutes les quinze minutes et le trajet ne prenait généralement que 10 minutes…sauf retard, panne ou accident ! Mais à quoi pensait-elle ?_ Se dit soudain Amanda, _nous ne sommes pas sur Terre mais sur Vulcain !_

Et en effet, connaissant la ponctualité des Vulcains et leur rigueur à suivre les nombreux protocoles de vérifications du matériel, les transports en commun de Vulcain n'affichaient jamais aucun retard, à moins d'un problème climatique pour lequel ils n'étaient pas responsables ! Quant à la thèse de l'accident, celui-ci était peu probable pour les mêmes raisons.

oOOOo

La secrétaire de l'école de Spock avait été chargée de lui annoncer cette déplaisante nouvelle : son fils était renvoyé de l'école, pour un mois. Sarek avait mis fin à la communication et avait joint ses mains dans une pose méditative. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, il s'était replongé dans son travail. Sarek ne laisserait pas un problème familial perturber l'élaboration d'un traité de paix entre les habitants de Segma VII et ceux de la planète Ortz V.

 _Je devrai toutefois rentrer plus tôt ce soir, afin d'écouter les explications de Spock, s'il veut bien me parler_. Songea-t-il tout en reprenant la lecture d'un rapport expliquant le conflit existant actuellement entre ces deux planètes.

oOOOo

Savalon et Sa'Nahr échangeaient leur point de vue depuis dix minutes quand le ton de Savalon changea brusquement, ne cessant de couper systématiquement la parole au directeur.

« Ce n'est pas la véritable raison et vous le savez ! »

« Savalon, vous n'êtes pas là depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que… »

« Que Spock fait l'objet d'agressions verbales répétées de la part de certains élèves et adultes de cette école ? » Répliqua le professeur principal de Spock.

« J'allais dire que Spock a déjà de trop nombreuses fois répondu à des quolibets sans importance par la violence … Le renvoyer était logique. Je dois garantir la sécurité des autres élèves et …»

« Vous reportez uniquement la faute sur Spock, vous en rendez-vous compte ? Et les agresseurs de Spock, qu'en faites-vous ? »

« Ils ont reçu une réprimande et … »

« Arrêtez ! Vous et moi connaissons la vérité ! Cette bagarre n'est qu'un prétexte fallacieux. En renvoyant Spock vous vous assurez qu'il ne parlera pas à ses camarades des résultats tronqués du concours. Et vous le connaissez assez pour savoir qu'il ne dira rien à ses parents, leur faire honte est la pire de ses craintes…Vous l'avez renvoyé un mois, le temps d'étouffer l'affaire. »

« Savalon, taisez-vous ! Vous êtes à la limite de l'insubordination ! » S'écria Sa'Nahr, perdant le contrôle sur ses nerfs.

Savalon souleva un sourcil interrogatif. « Et donc, qu'allez-vous faire ? Me renvoyer ? »

« Ce ne serait pas dans l'intérêt de cette école. Dans un mois le concours National de Robotique aura lieu, l'affaire ne sera donc pas 'étouffée' comme vous dîtes…Elle sera au contraire la préoccupation principale du moment. Lorsque Spock reprendra les cours, vous-même et V'Rin serez à Raal, pour représenter notre école … »

« Négatif, Sa'Nahr, je n'y serai pas et vous n'aurez pas à me renvoyer car je démissionne ! Chose que j'aurai dû faire dès hier après-midi… » Répliqua Savalon avant de tourner les talons.

oOOOo


	11. Chapter 11

**Le premier prix**

 **Chapitre 11**

Spock avait pris la direction des montagnes, pensant qu'il serait plus facile de s'y cacher et d'y trouver un abri.

 _D' autant que cette fois, je serai seul_ , songea Spock, refoulant sa tristesse lorsque l'image de son vieux selhat lui revint en mémoire. _Mon pauvre I-Chaya_ …

Lors de son kahs-wan, l'animal de compagnie l'avait sauvé en combattant un le-matya. Mais finalement, gravement blessé, le brave et vieil I-Chaya avait dû être euthanasié.

Spock marchait depuis plus de trois heures sous une chaleur écrasante. Il regrettait de n'avoir emporté ni eau ni goûter en quittant la maison ce matin.

 _Je n'aurai qu'à appliquer les techniques de survie que m'a apprises Père pour trouver l'eau et la nourriture…Et puis de toute façon, il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour._

Spock avait conscience qu'à cette heure, ses parents étaient au courant de son renvoi.

 _Comment réagissent-ils à la nouvelle ?_ _Sont-ils en train de me chercher ?_ Se demanda le jeune garçon. Soudain prit de remords à l'idée de faire souffrir sa mère, Spock ouvrit le lien mental qui le reliait à Amanda et lui envoya par télépathie la pensée rassurante qu'il allait bien et qu'il rentrerait bientôt...

Une heure plus tard, Spock relevait la tête et observait le ciel rouge de Vulcain. Plusieurs nuages s'étaient formés, des nuages chargés en électricité. Spock accéléra le pas, cherchant autour de lui ce qui pourrait être une ouverture dans la roche. Il savait qu'une tempête de sable se préparait et qu'à tout moment, la foudre pouvait s'abattre sur lui.

 _Finalement, j'aurai peut-être dû faire demi-tour …_ Songea-t-il tout en s'enfonçant dans une fissure à travers la roche.

Le passage étroit emprunté par Spock débouchait sur une grotte. Pendant un court instant, Spock pensa qu'il pourrait y être à l'abri le temps que la tempête passe…Pendant un court instant… avant de se rendre compte qu'un jeune selhat sauvage et solitaire y avait trouvé refuge avant lui.

La bonne nouvelle était qu'à la différence d'un le-matya, les griffes d'un selhat n'étaient pas empoisonnées. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'était que le jeune selhat semblait aussi affamé que lui !

La peur, une émotion difficilement contrôlable, s'empara soudain de lui.

oOOOo

En milieu d'après-midi, Spock n'étant toujours pas rentré, Amanda appela son époux à l'Ambassade.

« J'ai ressenti qu'il allait bien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rester inquiète…Je voulais lui dire de rentrer mais il a refermé le lien aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouvert…J'ai cru voir qu'il se dirigeait vers les montagnes, mais je ne suis pas sûre… »

« Il est inutile de vous inquiéter, Amanda. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, Spock a reçu l'entraînement nécessaire pour survivre en milieu hostile. »

Sarek ne semblait pas surpris par la décision de Spock. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait sans rien dire. Les jours où il n'avait pas cours, Spock pouvait passer la journée entière dans le désert de la Forge. Son fils était un enfant solitaire et aventurier. Sarek pensait que cela était dû à sa nature hybride, celle qui lui valait d'être rejeté par ses pairs. Spock se sentait mieux une fois dans le désert, la nature et les grands espaces l'attiraient depuis toujours. Là-bas, personne ne le jugeait.

« Amanda, nous devons lui faire confiance. Jamais Spock ne s'est montré imprudent. Je suis sûr qu'il sera rentré avant la nuit. » Dit-il pour rassurer sa femme. Au travers leur lien télépathique, Sarek avait perçu la peur de sa femme augmenter d'heure en heure. « Je quitterai mon bureau dans une heure, Amanda. Nous attendrons ensemble son retour. »

oOOOo

L'animal sauvage continuait son incessant va-et-vient dans le fond de la grotte, répondant à chaque impact de foudre par un grognement toujours plus terrifiant. Le stress de l'animal augmentait à mesure que les impacts se multipliaient. Une chance pour Spock, le jeune selhat était davantage préoccupé par la foudre que par la présence d'un enfant vulcain et possible casse-croûte à moins de quinze mètres de lui.

Spock se tenait recroquevillé, non loin de l'entrée. Blotti contre la roche, il gardait en permanence un œil sur le selhat.

 _Cette position n'est pas la plus appropriée_ _mais_ s _'il m'attaque, je pourrais toujours m'enfuir_ , songea-t-il.

Deux minutes plus tard, Spock mesura combien cette idée était une idée absurde.

Au dehors, une violente tempête de sable accompagnait les éclairs. Dans un bruit assourdissant, un puissant vent de sable brûlant souffla l'intérieur de la grotte, par l'ouverture de celle-ci. Après un sursaut, Spock s'était jeté au sol et s'était couvert la tête à temps avec son sac à dos. Hélas, ses jambes nues étaient peu protégées par sa longue robe. Malgré qu'elle soit faite dans un tissu épais, sa robe fut soulevée par le souffle et du sable brûlant toucha ses jambes. Spock ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la foudre s'abattait de nouveau. Cette fois, du sable brûlant et chargé en électricité fut projeté plus en avant, jusque dans le fond de la grotte avant de s'enflammer. La boule de feu stoppa sa course sur le flanc gauche du malheureux selhat. Ce dernier hurla à la mort et se mit à se rouler par terre dans l'espoir d'éteindre les flammes qui consumaient sa fourrure. Hélas, le sol de la grotte était en partie recouvert de sable tout aussi brûlant. La queue de l'animal brûlait encore lorsque l'animal cessa de hurler…et de vivre.

A l'abri sous son sac à dos, Spock cherchait à reprendre son souffle, mais l'air se raréfiait en oxygène tandis que l'odeur de chaire brûlée associée à la douleur de ses propres blessures le rendaient nauséeux. S'il restait là, il mourrait asphyxié, mais s'il sortait dehors, il mourrait touché par la foudre ou par une autre boule de feu…

Spock se concentra alors sur le lien télépathique formé avec son père, bien des années plus tôt. Il projeta des indications sur l'endroit où il se trouvait et des images de la boule de feu et du selhat mort, gisant à dix mètres de lui. Mais rapidement épuisé, il perdit connaissance, sans savoir si son appel au secours avait été reçu...

oOOOo


	12. Chapter 12

**Le premier prix**

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires, voici la suite ..._

 **Chapitre 12**

Amanda observait le ciel menaçant de Vulcain depuis la terrasse, aménagée sur le toit de sa maison. Depuis une heure, les éclairs ne cessaient de tomber au-dessus des montagnes tandis que des tornades de sable se déplaçaient dans le désert de la Forge. Plusieurs tempêtes avaient eu lieu ces derniers mois lui avait rappelé Sarek quelques jours plus tôt. Certes, il n'était pas inhabituel d'en avoir mais pas aussi nombreuses et aussi tôt dans cette saison. Selon plusieurs experts météorologiques, cet été promettait d'être le plus perturbé et le plus chaud depuis une décennie.

Même si elle se trouvait à plus de vingt kilomètres de l'œil du plus gros cyclone, Amanda pouvait sentir le vent brûlant gifler son visage.

Amanda baissa les yeux sur son magnifique jardin. Cette fois, les massifs de roses ne résisteraient pas au vent. Le sable rouge de Vulcain avait envahi les allées et les rares carrés de sa pelouse en étaient presque entièrement recouverts.

Ce sable s'infiltrait partout, y compris dans la maison et il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour tout balayer. L'eau des bassins, à présent rouge elle aussi, devrait être filtrée et changée.

Mais tout ce travail à venir n'était pas ce qui préoccupait Amanda.

… _Spock, où es-tu ?_

Malgré le voile qui enserrait sa chevelure et protégeait son visage, sa vision était gênée par le sable apporté par la tempête.

La quantité de sable redoubla tandis qu'un bruit caractéristique attira son attention. Le jet de Sarek était en train de se poser à l'arrière de la maison. Amanda descendit précipitamment du toit pour aller au-devant de son époux. Mais celui-ci, à peine sorti de l'appareil, ne lui prêta aucune attention. Sarek titubait et peinait à garder son équilibre tout en portant une main à sa tempe. Amanda sut en cet instant que quelque chose de grave arrivait à son fils. Plusieurs images terrifiantes parvenaient à son esprit malgré le contrôle et le filtrage exercé par Sarek.

 _Spock court un grand danger…Il est piégé…_

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Sarek retrouvait le contrôle et fonçait droit vers le salon pour composer le numéro d'urgence des secours. Quelques mots échangés plus tard, Sarek mettait fin brutalement à la conversation et toujours sans un regard pour Amanda, remontait dans le jet.

Amanda était en panique. Le jet de Sarek fonçait droit sur la tempête, zigzaguant entre les tornades. Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle prendre son propre jet et le suivre ? Devait-elle se rendre à l'hôpital et les attendre ?

 _Non !_ , hurla Sarek dans sa tête. _Ne bougez pas !_

oOOOo


	13. Chapter 13

**Le premier prix**

 **Chapitre 13**

Le médecin était entré dans la chambre sans un bruit. Il fixa un instant la silhouette de son jeune patient avant de se tourner vers celle de sa mère, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, la tête reposant sur un oreiller posé en travers de l'accoudoir.

« Elle s'est endormi. Je lui ai dit que ce fauteuil n'était pas confortable. Un lit aurait été plus adéquat pour dormir. _Son_ lit. Mais malgré mes recommandations, elle n'a pas voulu rentrer chez elle.» Lui dit l'infirmière ajustant l'inhalateur posé sur le visage de Spock.

« Elle est sa mère et elle est humaine. » Dit-il comme si cela expliquait l'illogisme d'Amanda.

« Comment va l'Ambassadeur Sarek ? »

« Il est entré en transe. Il en sortira avant son fils. Il n'a été que très légèrement intoxiqué par les fumées. »

L'infirmière lut une dernière fois les constantes affichées sur un écran situé au-dessus du lit de Spock avant d'abaisser la lumière.

« On dit partout que cette enfant hybride est très intelligent. Je ne comprends pas son imprudence. On ne part pas dans les montagnes sans eau et sans un minimum d'équipement.» Déclara-t-elle soudain.

« Il sera sans doute parti sur un coup de tête. Un trait de caractère fréquent chez les humains… » Répondit le médecin après avoir tapé quelques notes sur sa tablette.

oOOOo

Le sauvetage de Spock avait eu lieu plusieurs heures auparavant.

Comme ses congénères Vulcains, Sarek ne croyait pas en la chance mais en la logique et en l'occurrence, en cette statistique qui était que la foudre ne tombait jamais deux fois au même endroit.

Ainsi, le jet de Sarek rapidement rejoint par celui de la sécurité civile de Shi'Kahr survola le désert puis les chemins de montagnes empruntés par Spock sans recevoir un seul impact de foudre. Cependant, s'ils étaient bien parvenus à destination, leurs appareils avaient parfois évité de justesse les tornades de sable, dont les trajectoires étaient hélas imprévisibles et aléatoires. Heureusement, le moment d'atterrir venu, la tempête s'était éloignée de leur position.

Sarek savait quel chemin Spock avait pris. Lui-même connaissait bien cette zone, l'ayant parcouru mille fois dans sa jeunesse en compagnie d'un jeune et fougueux I-Chaya.

Cinq vulcains dont un médecin composaient l'équipe de secours. Ils posèrent leur appareil au côté de celui de Sarek. Ce dernier était déjà sorti et observait les alentours. La grotte dans laquelle Spock s'était réfugié devait se trouver dans un rayon de 300m. Des grottes, Sarek en connaissait une vingtaine mais il ne fut pas difficile de repérer celle où se trouvait Spock, une fumée noirâtre s'échappant encore de l'entrée.

Sarek n'avait pas attendu que les secouristes aient fini d'enfiler leurs masques de protection pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de la grotte. L'odeur de chaire brûlée pénétra ses narines dès ses premiers pas dans l'étroit passage. Ses pas l'amenèrent tout droit vers la forme du selhat, gisant au milieu de la grotte. Il vacilla et perdit un instant sa concentration avant que l'un des secouristes appose un masque à oxygène sur son nez. Le médecin, muni d'un tricordeur, indiqua rapidement l'endroit où il convenait de chercher. Deux minutes plus tard, l'un des sauveteurs soulevait dans ses bras le corps d'un enfant.

« Nous l'avons. Il faut partir. » Annonça-t-il.

« Attendez ! » S'écria le médecin. « Je perçois d'autres signaux de vie très faibles, par ici ! »

oOOOo

Sarek sortit de transe grâce aux puissantes gifles administrées par un vulcain dont il reconnut immédiatement les traits.

« Savalon ? Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris de savoir le jeune professeur de Spock ici, au milieu de la nuit.

« Je suis allé à l'Ambassade mais vous étiez déjà parti. C'est votre secrétaire qui m'a dit où vous trouver. Il m'a également appris ce qui était arrivé à Spock. J'ai donc décidé de venir ici et d'attendre votre réveil. Je pense vous devoir la vérité…concernant la cause du renvoi de Spock.»

oOOOo

Sarek ne doutait pas qu'il serait sorti de transe rien qu'en écoutant le récit de Savalon, tant celui-ci eut sur lui le même effet qu'une gifle.

Bien sûr, Savalon avait exprimé des regrets quant à sa connivence coupable avec le Directeur. Il dit à Sarek avoir pris conscience de son erreur après avoir appris le renvoi de Spock, son meilleur élève. Cela avait d'ailleurs motivé sa démission et son retour dans sa ville natale. Ne voulant pas manquer son vol de nuit pour Da-Leb, Savalon partit sans attendre le réveil de Spock et donc sans s'excuser auprès de lui.

Sarek savait que Spock serait une nouvelle fois déçu par le comportement de Savalon, même si ce dernier avait finalement décidé de dire la vérité, un acte servant surtout à soulager sa conscience.

Mais à présent, que devait-il faire de cette vérité ? Devait-il porter cette information à la connaissance de tous ? Devait-il en parler à Amanda ? Savalon avait affirmé que Spock avait gardé le silence pour les protéger tous les deux, mais Sarek savait que Spock avait surtout voulu protéger les sentiments de sa mère. Et cela le satisfaisait. Sarek était assez grand pour se défendre lui-même. Et cela ne serait pas la première fois qu'on s'immisce dans ses affaires et qu'on critique ses choix. (Celui d'avoir épousé une humaine et celui d'avoir eu un enfant avec elle, un hybride comme héritier de son clan !)

Il quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de son fils. Amanda et Spock dormaient encore. Sarek ramassa la couverture qui était tombé au sol et la reposa délicatement sur les épaules d'Amanda. Une partie de la chevelure blonde de cette dernière masquait son visage, enfoncé dans l'oreiller. D'un geste expert, Sarek libéra son visage, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'arrondi de son oreille.

Il se redressa et retraversa les couloirs de l'hôpital, presque désert à cette heure. Il avait décidé de visiter une autre chambre, dans une aile annexe à celle où se trouvait Spock.

Lorsqu'il en revint deux heures plus tard, un large panier dans les bras, Amanda était réveillée et le regardait avec curiosité.

« Amanda…Je dois vous parler… » Dit-il en chuchotant. « Peut-on sortir dans le couloir quelques instants ? »

oOOOo

Le soleil s'était levé et éclairait déjà la pièce où se reposait Spock. Ce dernier fut tiré de son réveil par les cris plaintifs d'une boule de poil, posée sur les genoux de son père.

Sarek avait pris la place de son épouse, laquelle était partie visiter le service maternité de l'hôpital.

La curiosité de Spock fut plus forte que la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de ses jambes. Il quitta précipitamment son lit pour se poster devant son père, lequel offrait à présent son doigt au bébé selhat assis sur ses genoux. Spock ne put se retenir de caresser la tête de l'animal, de la taille d'un ours en peluche. Son poil était si doux et si fin. Sa fourrure était d'une couleur plus claire que celle d'I-Chaya et bien entendue, ses griffes et ses dents n'étaient pas encore impressionnantes.

« D'où vient-il ? » Demanda Spock, qui eut vite fait d'oublier son mutisme à la vue du bébé selhat. Sarek se détendit à son tour, soulagé d'avoir enfin une discussion normale avec son fils, compte-tenu des évènements de ces deux derniers jours.

« Te souviens-tu du selhat sauvage de la grotte ? Eh bien, il se trouve que ce n'était pas un jeune mâle mais une jeune femelle qui a mis bas il y a environ trois mois. Comme toi, elle a pensé trouver refuge dans cette grotte au fond de laquelle elle a caché son petit. Les secouristes l'ont trouvé derrière un rocher. »

« Mais sa mère est morte ! Que va-t-il devenir ? » S'inquiéta Spock qui continuait de caresser le petit animal.

« Ta mère et moi y avons déjà réfléchi…et nous nous sommes dit que nous pourrions le garder. De toute façon, il est trop jeune pour survivre seul dans la nature. Comme I-Chaya, il pourrait être domestiqué… »

Spock se retint de sourire. Une minute plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait sur une Amanda rayonnante, un biberon d'eau à la main.

« Ce n'est que de l'eau mais je suis sûre que cela suffira à le faire patienter. »

« J'ai pu parler au vétérinaire qui l'a pris en charge cette nuit. Il nous fournira des préparations de lait lyophilisées adaptées à sa race et à son âge. » Expliqua Sarek tout en tendant l'animal à Spock. Ce dernier revint s'installer sur son lit et prit le biberon offert par sa mère.

« Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? » Demanda le jeune garçon.

« Nous aurons tout le temps d'y réfléchir une fois rentré à la maison. De même que nous reparlerons de ce qui s'est passé hier…et avant-hier. Je vais signer les papiers pour ta sortie. » Annonça Sarek tout en quittant la chambre.

Une fois son époux parti et devant la mine inquiète de Spock, Amanda vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Spock, redressa le petit selhat affamé qui mordait vigoureusement la tétine de son biberon, avant de murmurer à son oreille : « Nous savons tout…Savalon est venu tout avouer à ton père. Nous savons pourquoi tu n'as pas gagné…et nous comprenons pourquoi tu as gardé le silence… » C'est à ce moment que Spock repéra les yeux vitreux de sa mère, signe qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait.»

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tout se termine bien…et puis sans ta présence dans cette grotte, ce petit selhat n'aurait jamais été secouru. C'est quelque part…une belle récompense. Peut-être pas aussi bien que la visite du Sanctuaire de T'Jin mais …c'est tout de même un beau premier prix ! »

Spock acquiesça, souleva le petit animal qui s'était enfin endormi et le plaça à hauteur de ses yeux.

« Sa fourrure est couleur sable. Nous pourrions l'appeler _Sand_ ou _Dune_ …ou encore _Tornade ou Twister*_ ! » Proposa Spock.

« Mais …Ce sont des mots anglais ! Tu ne préfères pas lui donner un nom vulcain ? » S'étonna Amanda.

« Non…Je voudrai qu'il ait un nom d'origine Terrienne. Mais il sera malgré tout vulcain…» Répondit Spock en installant confortablement le bébé selhat dans son panier.

oOOOo

 _À suivre …dernier chapitre et épilogue._

 _Sand (sable), Dune, Twister (tornade)*_


	14. épilogue

**Le premier prix**

 **Chapitre 14 et Epilogue**

Les brûlures sur ses jambes appartenaient maintenant au passé. D'ailleurs, il ne portait aucune cicatrice, constata Spock avec satisfaction tandis qu'il se regardait dans le miroir.

Spock se trouvait dans la salle de bain et finissait de se changer lorsque sa mère l'appela par l'interphone.

« Spock ! T'Len est arrivée ! Elle t'apporte les derniers devoirs ! » Lui lança Amanda sur un ton joyeux.

Un mois venait de passer et comme tous les après-midis ou presque, sa petite camarade venait lui rendre visite. En effet, elle s'était portée volontaire, oui _volontaire_ , pour lui apporter ses leçons et ses devoirs ! Mais Amanda savait que c'était un prétexte pour venir jouer avec lui et le bébé selhat.

Spock descendit l'escalier en trombe pour aller ouvrir le portail à T'Len.

« Quel dommage qu'il soit déjà fiancé à T'Pring…Je maintiens que ces deux-là auraient fait un très beau couple plus tard.» Soupira Amanda, agitant vigoureusement un biberon au-dessus de l'évier, afin d'homogénéiser le lait artificiel reconstitué.

« Peut-être serait-il bon de lui rappeler qu'il _est_ _fiancé_ ! » Lui souffla Sarek dans l'oreille. Ce dernier s'était discrètement posté derrière son épouse et observait par la fenêtre les deux préadolescents discutant dans le jardin. Il appréciait moyennement l'enthousiasme de Spock à s'être enfin fait une amie de l'autre sexe.

« Sarek ! Ce ne sont que des enfants, ils ne font rien de mal ! Et puis T'Pring ne semble pas jalouse. En un mois, ni elle ni ses parents n'ont demandé des nouvelles de Spock ! »

Sarek ne détourna pas son regard de la fenêtre. Il se tenait droit, les mains jointes derrière son dos, continuant sa réflexion à voix haute.

« La jalousie est peut-être une émotion parfaitement maîtrisée par T'Pring…Il n'empêche que le prétexte de T'Len pour rendre visite à Spock est ridicule. Toutes les leçons et devoirs de sa classe sont déjà consultables sur le site web de l'école…Et Spock reprend les cours dans deux jours. Je maintiens donc que ces rencontres sont illogiques !»

« Sarek ! Ils ne font que parler de sciences tout en jouant avec le petit selhat ! Spock aide T'Len à améliorer son prototype. Mais pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas les rejoindre au lieu de les espionner et de dire toutes ses bêtises ? » Lui lança Amanda en lui tendant le biberon de lait par la même occasion.

C'est alors qu'un bruit suspect accompagné d'un petit cri se fit entendre.

« Des bêtises ? Il me semble que je ne suis pas celui qui en fait le plus dans cette maison ! » Sarek prenant le biberon des mains d'Amanda, commença à remonter à la source des petits cris. « Je concède cependant que Spock a fait preuve de logique en choisissant le nom de son nouveau compagnon. Partout où il passe, _Tornade_ renverse et casse tout sur son passage… » Ajouta-t-il avec lenteur, d'une voix amusée.

Amanda, dont les épaules s'étaient affaissées, soupira et partit résignée ramasser le verre brisé dans le salon.

« TORNADE ! Descends de cette table basse tout de suite ! Tornade, NOOONNN, pas le vase en porcelaine de Grand-mère !»

Sarek s'autorisa alors un petit sourire. Il avait toujours détesté l'art abstrait à travers ce vase, héritage de sa femme. Trop asymétrique et trop illogique à son goût !

Spock et T'Len arrivèrent dans le grand salon, attirés par les cris d'Amanda. Tornade avança vers son plus jeune maître les oreilles basses et la queue entre les jambes. Il trouva refuge derrière lui, et s'assit en laissant passer l'orage (Amanda ne cessait de pleurer son vase), attendant que son plus vieux maître veuille bien lui tendre son biberon.

Sarek s'approcha lentement et se baissa pour prendre Tornade dans ses bras, action qu'il ne pourrait plus faire dans un an quand Tornade aura triplé de taille et de poids.

Tout en tétant, les deux pattes avant autour du biberon, Tornade écouta son vieux maître lui faire les remontrances d'usage.

oOOOo

Une heure et demi plus tard, le père de T'Len, Taskan, venait chercher sa fille. Amanda et Sarek l'invitèrent à entrer pour prendre une tasse de thé.

Tous les trois étaient assis lorsque Taskan demanda : « Avez-vous eu connaissance des résultats du concours ? »

Amanda et Sarek se regardèrent un court moment. Tous deux savaient que le concours national avait eu lieu la veille, mais depuis l'élimination de Spock, aucun n'avait osé en parler avec l'autre, encore moins évoquer le sujet devant Spock.

Un mois plus tôt, Sarek avait eu une longue discussion avec son fils. Ils avaient conclus, avec amertume, qu'ils ne gagneraient jamais cette bataille. Peut-être qu'un jour, les lois et les règles du Sanctuaire changeraient. Peut-être qu'un jour, les Vulcains ouvriraient leurs sites sacrés aux étrangers et aux Vulcains issus d'un métissage. Peut-être qu'un jour, les Vulcains cesseraient de porter un jugement sur les autres cultures. Mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui…

Ils avaient alors pris ensemble la décision de taire les nombreuses injustices subies par Spock.

Si les Vulcains étaient des explorateurs, s'ils avaient rejoint d'autres races et pour fonder la Fédération, c'était uniquement pour maintenir la paix, établir des alliances commerciales et parfois échanger leurs savoirs technologiques. Mais ce n'étaient pas encore pour se mêler pleinement à eux…

Sarek savait que depuis son mariage avec Amanda, d'autres couples mixtes s'étaient formés. Mais s'ils vivaient ensemble, peu d'entre eux avaient franchi le cap d'officialiser leur union, suivant le principe que pour vivre heureux (et tranquille) il fallait vivre caché…

Devant le silence de Sarek et d'Amanda, Taskan continua.

« Savalon ayant démissionné, Sa'Nahr a désigné le Doyen pour accompagner V'Rin à Raal. Mais à répéter sans cesse à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était le meilleur de son école et qu'il allait gagner… Pour résumer, la prétention et l'insolence de ce garçon auront finalement eu raison de la patience de notre Doyen. Ce dernier a fini par lui révéler la vérité…à savoir qu'il était en réalité le second choix de l'équipe pédagogique. »

Taskan fit une pause pour observer les réactions de Sarek et d'Amanda. Leur silence et leurs regards échangés confirmèrent ce qu'il pensait depuis un mois, à savoir qu'ils avaient déjà eu connaissance de cette information.

Sans attendre une quelconque explication de Sarek, Taskan reprit son récit.

« … Le Doyen a été direct, allant jusqu'à donner son opinion qui était que son projet n'avait aucune chance, contrairement à celui de Spock. V'Rin a dû ravaler sa fierté. Il a malgré tout présenté son projet au concours et a obtenu la 23ème place. La navette les ramenant à Shikahr s'est posée il y a une heure… »

Sarek jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction du jardin tandis qu'Amanda resservait Taskan. Spock discutait encore avec T'Len et ne semblait pas entendre ce qu'il se disait à l'intérieur.

« Taskan, je vous remercie de vous être déplacé pour nous le dire. » Annonça Sarek. Ce dernier n'était pas dupe. Chaque soir, T'Len se faisait raccompagner chez elle par Spock. Si Taskan était venu ce soir récupérer sa fille chez l'ambassadeur, c'était surtout pour parler du concours à Sarek et à Amanda.

« V'Rin a appelé ses parents depuis Raal, leur révélant l'information selon laquelle Spock, de par ses origines, était interdit d'entrée au Sanctuaire de T'Jin. Ils ont aussitôt colporté la nouvelle aux autres parents…Certains approuvent la décision des Prêtres…mais ils sont minoritaires. V'Rin s'est surtout plaint que le Doyen l'avait humilié et que le Directeur et les autres professeurs s'étaient moqués de lui en le désignant victorieux alors que cela n'était pas leur choix. Ses parents ont pris la décision de le retirer de l'école…quand d'autres réclament plutôt la démission de Sa'Nahr… »

Amanda secouait la tête de droite à gauche tout en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Cela risque de compliquer le retour de Spock…Il va encore être stigmatisé et désigné fautif de toute cette histoire… »

« Je ne le pense pas. » La rassura Taskan. « Si les parents d'élèves avaient pu voter, Spock aurait été désigné vainqueur, cela ne fait aucun doute ! Beaucoup de parents ont apprécié son travail, reconnaissant son intelligence, entre autre qualité… Spock a su s'effacer devant V'Rin. Son silence a été perçu comme un parfait contrôle sur ses émotions…Contrairement à V'Rin qui s'est montré hautain devant tous ses camarades. Mais …pour en revenir aux raisons de ma venue ici…Je voulais vous avertir qu'une réunion aurait lieu ce soir. Le conseil administratif de l'école et les parents d'élèves qui le souhaitent doivent se réunir pour juger la décision de Sa'Nahr. Je suis …surpris qu'on ne vous y ait pas convié. »

Sarek soupira et se cala dans son fauteuil. « Contrairement à vous, je n'en suis pas surpris. Merci encore pour toutes ces informations. Mais ni ma femme ni moi n'iront à cette réunion. Peu nous importe le sort réservé à Sa'Nahr…seul compte pour nous le bien-être et le devenir de notre fils. »

 _Cette bataille-là n'est pas la nôtre._ Envoya-t-il par télépathie à sa femme. Laquelle lui sourit et hocha la tête.

Spock et T'Len déboulèrent alors dans la pièce, à la poursuite de Tornade tenant un morceau de parchemin dans sa gueule baveuse.

« Tornade ! Viens ici tout de suite !... » Criait Spock, les poings sur les hanches. « Mère, Père ! Tornade a encore mangé ma liste de devoirs ! »

Amanda leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Sarek fixait le petit selhat.

« Tornade… »

 **FIN.**


End file.
